Love Will Find Its Way To You Sequel
by Reba0is0Ahmazing
Summary: Okay this is going to carry on with my flashback from the first one. Its written third person. It takes place the day after Reba and Brock meet. Reba/Brock Rating for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is a sequel to LOVE WILL FIND ITS WAY TO YOU.**

**It's going to be about Brock and Reba the day after they met. Make sure you read Love Will Find Its Way to You first. This is not going to be written in Reba's point of view.**

The very next day Brock called Reba, but Helene picked.

"Hello," said Helene when she answered the ringing telephone.

"Hi, is Reba there?" asked Brock.

"Yes, she is. May ask who's calling?"

"This is Brock. I met her last night at that party."

"Oh, so you're the boy that brought her home late last night," said Helene playing with him.

"Yeah. I'm very sorry about that. We.. I... didn't mean too," said Brock nervously.

"I'm just joking I'll tell her to come to the phone."  
"Reba! Brock's on the phone for you!"

"Hi," said Reba once she picked up the phone.

"Hi, I'm just going to cut to the chase. I really like you Reba, and I had a great time last night. So I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight," said Brock.

"I'd love too."

"So, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Seven's great. I'll see you then," replied Reba.

"Bye," said Brock.

Since it was already three o'clock Reba decided to start getting ready. When she found herself having a problem choosing what to wear she quickly called her best friend Lorri-Ann.

"Lorri-Ann," started Reba when Lorri-Ann answered the phone, "I have nothing to wear!"

"Nothing to wear where?" asked Lorri-Ann.

"On my date!" exclaimed Reba.

"Who's the date with?"

"The quarterback from the University of Texas, Brock."

"You got a date with the quarterback! Lucky!" shouted Lorri-Ann.

"First of all, you're engaged. And second could you please get your but over here, and help me pick something to wear!"

"When's he coming?"

"At seven," replied Reba.

"Okay, I'll be right there," said Lorri-Ann hanging up the phone.

When Lorri-Ann gets there she helps Reba pick out her outfit. They decide that she should where a short denim skirt, and a purple tube top. Then Lorri-Ann helps her do her hair.

"Reba," started Lorri-Ann, "Where's your iron?"

"I don't know, ask Mama," answered Reba.

Lorri-Ann goes and gets the iron from Helene. When she comes back in Reba's room she tells her to flip her hair over on the bed.

"Why?" asked Reba getting nervous.

"Just do it," commanded Lorri-Ann.

Reba flips her hair over on the bed, and Lorri-Ann proceeds to iron Reba's hair. The she does Reba's make-up.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my daughter?" asked Helene when Reba walked out of her room, "The daughter I remember had a massive amount of curls on her head, and would never wear the clothes that I picked out for her."

"Mama, I just wanted to change it up a bit for Brock," replied Reba.

"Oh so all this is for a boy?" asked JV.

"Oh Daddy, I didn't notice you sitting there."

"I don't know if I like you changing the way you look just to impress a boy," said JV.

"I'm not changing how I look, I'm just editing it a bit.

Just then the doorbell rang. Reba practically sprinted to the door.

"Hey Reba," said Brock leaning in to peck her lips, "You look beautiful."

"Aww thanks. You don't look to shabby yourself," replied Reba, "Let's go."

"Hold it right there," yelled JV.

"Damn!" whispered Reba.

"So your the boy that brought my daughter home at three in the morning?"

"In my defense we fell asleep sir," said Brock, "And I'm sorry about that, but I really like your daughter. She's something special."

"I know that son. I just want to make sure you do. Have her home by twelve. Believe me I'll still be here cleaning this gun."

"I'm sorry about that," said Reba when they got in his truck, "Daddy means no harm. He's just trying to scare you. He's never shot anyone I promise."

"It's okay."

"So where are you taking me?" asked Reba changing the subject.

"It's a surprise," replied Brock grinning, and then patting Reba's leg.

"Aww. I hate surprises!"

**A.N. I hope y'all like it so far. Probably one or two more chapters. Until Then.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I hope you like it so far. I'm going to post a second continuation on Love will find its way to you soon. For now I hope you enjoy chapter two.**

_"Aww. I hate surprises!"_

"I'm sure you'll like this one," said Brock.

"Really? You won't even give me a hint?" asked Reba flirtatiously.

"Nope."

"Not even if I do this.." said Reba trailing of and then kissing him on the neck.

Brock nearly swerved off the road.

"Reba!" he exclaimed, "We could have just died!"

"Oh I'm sorry you didn't like it?" asked Reba.

"Oh I liked very much, but not while I'm driving. If I kill you, your Daddy will kill me," said Brock.

"He wouldn't kill you," started Reba, "Or maybe he would."  
"So where are we going?" she asked quickly changing the subject.

"Its a surprise. We're almost there," replied Brock, "Did I tell you that I like your hair that way?"

"No I don't think you did."

"Well, Reba, you're hair looks great. And that outfit you are wearing is very sexy."

"Well thank you," said Reba blushing.

"Okay. We're here," said Brock.

"And where's here?"

"We're at the lake."

"Why? You're not taking me fishing, are you?" asked Reba.

"No, just come on. I bet you'll like it," said Brock.

"You're not going to kill me, and then throw my body in the lake to hide the evidence are you?" asked Reba.

"No. I like ya too much to do that."

"Awww."

"Yeah yeah," said Brock embarrassed, "Watch your step," he added leading Reba onto the boat.

"So who's boat is this?" asked Reba curious'y.

"Its my friend Terry's. He said I could use it tonight. I said that I had a girl that I was really trying to impress."

"You're trying to impress me?" asked Reba giggling.

"Yeah.. Is it working?"

"Yup!"

"So aren't you wondering why I'm taking you on a boat?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Reba.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could have a little romantic dinner on the boat, and then watch the sunset together. Maybe even go swimming."

"But I don't have my bathing suit," started Reba, "But we're not going to need bathing suits are we?"

"Nope, except if aren't ready to do anything like that," said Brock concerned for her.

"We'll see," said Reba basically toying with him, "Because I mean if I swim, all my curls will come back!"

"I like your curls."

"Thanks."

Brock walks to the steering wheel. He puts the key in the ignition and starts the engine. He then drives to the middle of the lake.

"You wanna give it a go?" asked Brock.

"Seriously?" asked Reba.

"Yeah, of course, I mean if ya wreck it its not my boat. And second of all there is nothing around us for you to hit."

"Okay," says Reba.

Brock lets Reba drive the boat for what seems like hours, but is really only fifteen minutes.

"That was fun," said Reba.

"So shall we," said Brock gesturing to the table he had set up.

"We shall," said Reba playfully.

As they eat their meals they keep inching closer and closer to each other until finally Reba is sitting on Brock's lap. They feed each other in a very cute, but sort of disgusting way. Disgusting meaning if anyone else was there the person watching would probably gag because of how cute they were being. The sun had just began to set when Brock suggested that the move to couch that the could lay on while they watch the sunset.

"It's beautiful," said Reba gazing at the sky.

"Yes you are," said Brock looking directly at Reba.

Reba turns her head towards Brock's, and locks his lips in a passionate kiss. Things start to get heated as the roll around in the boat kissing each other. Slowly, item by item their clothes are removed.

... **(Y'all know what happens next.)**

After the fact they are just lying there together. Perfectly content.

"Let's go in the water," says Brock all of a sudden.

"But it's dark," said Reba nervously.

"Hold on.

Brock gets up and flips a little switch. All of a sudden a thousand or so white twinkle lights turn on.

"Wow Brock."

"So are you impressed?"

"Totally," said Reba.

"Let's go," he said grabbing her hand a pulling her into the water with him.

They swim and joke in the water for the longest time. When they get out of the water they realize that it is 11:20. That is just enough time to get Reba home without missing curfew, and her Daddy killing Brock.

"I had a great time tonight," said Reba as Brock walked her up the porch.

"Me too," replied Brock as Reba fiddled with her keys in front of him, "Ya know I'm gonna kiss ya anyway. You don't have to fiddle with your keys."

"Fine then. Lay one on me!"

Brock pulls Reba into a knee-weakening kiss.

"Goodbye Reba."

"Bye Brock."

Reba goes inside only to be greeted by none other than her Daddy himself.

"So Reba why's your hair all wet?" asked Daddy.

"Uh - I -uhh," stuttered Reba.

**A.N. I hope ya liked it. I have been very busy. And will just be getting busier. School starts on Monday for me soo IDK when i'll get a new chapter up. Until then...**

P.S. I know Reba probably wouldn't make love on her second date, but they are deeply in-like soo what ever lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I hope you like it so far. School has started already, and my schedule is crazy. We have fieldtrips coming up already and i'll have hig school preparation. So here's chapter 3.**

_"So Reba why's your hair all wet?" asked Daddy._

_"Uh - I -uhh," stuttered Reba_.

"Answer the question."

"We uh went swimming," answered Reba.

"But you didn't have your bathing suit?" asked Daddy.

"We uh..." said Reba caught.

"Reba Nell McKinney! I do not think that it is appropriate for you to be sleeping with this boy that you have just met!"

"But Daddy!"

"No. You will not throw your life away for some football playing college kid."

"Who said anything about throwing my life away? I really like him! He could be the one. I have never felt this way before! You may see him as just some college kid, but I see him for what he truly is, a smart, kind, caring gentleman. He made sure I wanted it Daddy. He didn't force me too do anything!" exclaimed Reba.

After a few moments JV said, "Reba, I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to see him anymore."

"Daddy! You can't tell me what to do! I am an adult!"

Reba doesn't want to hear another thing that he father has to say so she just runs out of the house, and down the street. She runs all the way down to Lorri-Ann's house.

"Lorri-Ann," said Reba as soon as he best friend opened the door, "I need to use your phone."

"What's wrong, Reba?" asked Lorri-Ann worried for her friend.

"Nothing. I just need to call Brock."

"Go ahead."

Reba dials Brock's number and he answers in a tired a voice.

"Brock! I'm sorry to wake you up, but I really need you. I need to see you I mean. Could you please come pick me up?" asked Reba in a frantic voice.

"Reba? I'll be right there. Is everything okay?" asked Brock concerned.

"Yeah everything's fine. I'm at Lorri-Ann's house. She only lives four houses up the street from me."

"I'll be right there."

"So Reba, what happened on your date?" asked Lorri-Ann, "Because I know you would not have showered already, and your hair is curly again."

"Well, Brock took me to the lake. We had romantic meal on a boat. Then just as the sun began to set we moved over and laid on this couch thing and just held each other. Then we - uhh- you know," said Reba with a bashful smile.

"Oh my god! You didn't!" screamed Lorri-Ann when she got a small nod from Reba she continued, "Wow. How was it?"

"It was wonderful. It was the best first time I could have ever dreamed of. I really like him!"

"But that still doesn't explain why your hair is curly, and half wet in the back."

"We kinda went skinny dipping after that," replied Reba, "Then when we got out we had just enough to get me home with Daddy killing Brock. But when we got home, and I went inside the first thing Daddy asked me was"Why's your hair wet?" Then I freaked, and said that we went swimming. But he just said that I didn't have my bathing suit. Then when I didn't say anything, he just started yelling at me for sleeping with Brock because I had just met him!"

"Wow," said Lorri-Ann stunned that her friend's father had gotten this worked up over something she didn't really take that seriously.

"I know. He was so mean, all he did was tell me that he wouldn't let me throw my life away for some football player. I just can't believe him!"

"Reba, honey, you have to think about this. Do you really like Brock that much? Because your Daddy is paying for your college."

"Stop being rational! Thats not what I need. I need someone on my side!" exclaimed Reba clearly upset.

"What about Helene? Did ya talk to your Mama?"

"No I haven't yet. And I don't really want to. I just want to see Brock right now."

"Okay."

Just then Brock knocked on the door. Reba and him leave. They drive for awhile before deciding to go to Brock's apartment to talk.

**A.N. I know it has taken me forever. The one time I was trying to update the site was being stupid, and not saving any of my documents. Well, IDK when I'll be able to right. Please Vote on poll so I know which story to add next. Until then...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. I hope you liked last chapter. And I will hopefully be getting updates up quicker in future weeks like I did over the summer. Enjoy.**

"Brock," started Reba, "Do you think I could stay here with you tonight? I really just don't want to go home. Daddy is so mad at me, probably even more now because I ran away!"

"Why did you leave?" asked Brock.

"It's you."

"What do you mean its me?"

"He thinks that I am throwing my life away by sleeping with you. He probably thinks I'm a slut!"

"You could never be a slut. Why did you tell him that in the first place though? You had to know he'd get mad," said Brock.

"I didn't tell him, he just assumed because my hair was wet and I didn't have my bathing suit!" exclaimed Reba, "Its not fair! He can't just assume that even if its true!"

"Reba, please calm down and think about this with me. Maybe we should put us on hold. I mean your Daddy is paying for your schooling, and you deserve to become a teacher or a singer... what ever you want. And I don't want to hold you back from that!"

"You don't want me anymore do you? I can't believe this! Why won't anyone take my side! I really really like you! All I want is to be able to be your girlfriend!" she exclaimed.

"Reba," said Brock pausing for a moment, "I really like you too. And I do understand. But you don't understand that you could be taking way to large of a risk by running away from home and not obeying your father. He is going to pay for your school right?"

"Yeah, your right."

"Maybe you should talk to your Mama. Maybe she'll understand, and if not we can always date secretly while we're at school because I really don't want to lose you."

"Fine! I'll talk to Mama, but tonight can I please stay with you. I just want to be with you for real for one more night! Just in case they don't lighten up!"

"Okay baby!"

They make love to each other and fall asleep in each others arms. They wake up in exactly the same position.

"Reba, wake up," said Brock kissing her gently on the lips after staring at her angelic beauty for about fifteen minutes.

"Hmmmm, I want to wake up like this every morning," said Reba not opening her eyes.

"Come on, Reba, open your eyes I'll make you breakfast."

"Good! I'm starving!"

Brock made them both breakfast, pancakes and bacon, and then they just sat on the couch cuddling with each other. After a while they both knew that Reba was going to have to go home a confront her parents about their situation. They both were regretting that for the same and different reasons. Reba didn't want to have to talk to them, and Brock just didn't want Reba to leave. He wanted her to be with him forever.

_"Wow," thought Brock, "I have never felt this way before. She could be the one. Just maybe. I can't let her parents ruin this for me!"_

_"Gah!" Reba thought, "Soon I have to go talk to my parents! This maybe the last Brock ever holds me in his big, strong, tan arms!"_

They both just didn't want their relationship to change. For some reason her Daddy doesn't like Brock, but she may love him. They are all stuck in some giant messed-up love triangle.

"Reba, you should probably go, its almost five o'clock," said Brock.

"I know, but I don't wanna go! I want to stay with you!" exclaimed Reba.

"Talk to your parents, and if you need me to I'll come pick you up again."

"Okay, but Brock before I leave I have to --" Reba started but got interrupted by people banging on the door.

"I'll get it," said Brock.

"No, I'll get it. If its Daddy... he'll shoot you for sure."

Reba got up, and walked to the door. When she opened it she was very confused to see, not her daddy, but a man she had never seen in her life.

"Hello," said Reba.

"Hi, but who are you and where's Brock?"

"I'm his girlfriend, and he's in the family room."

"Oh hi, I'm Terry."

They walk in to the family, and Reba goes over to Brock whispers something in his ear, and Brock just laughs and then pulls her down to sit on his lap. He then pulls her lips into a sweet kiss.

"Hey! I'm still here!" exclaimed Terry once that sweet kiss started to take a turn in another direction.

Reba got off Brock's lap, and stood up.

"Brock, I'm gonna leave now. Stay by the phone. I'm going to call you no matter what happens," said Reba.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to drive you away," said Terry.

"Its fine I have to leave anyway."

"I drove you here. Terry I'll be right back. I have to drive Reba home," said Brock.

When they get to Reba's driveway Brock stops the car, and leans over the middle to give her a kiss. The kiss for along time until they feel that they might get caught kissing in a car right in front of her house.

"I'll call you," said Reba, "Later tonight."

"Okay, Bye Reba," said Brock pecking her lips one last time.

As soon as Reba got into her house she heard her mothers voice scream...

"Where the hell have you been!" screamed Helene.

**A.N. I hope you liked it. And for the beginning of this chapter, I just don't know what the proper term for slut was for this time period. So I just used what I would use today. IDK when next update will. Until then...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_When they get to Reba's driveway Brock stops the car, and leans over the middle to give her a kiss. The kiss for along time until they feel that they might get caught kissing in a car right in front of her house._

_"I'll call you," said Reba, "Later tonight."_

_"Okay, Bye Reba," said Brock pecking her lips one last time._

_As soon as Reba got into her house she heard her mothers voice scream..._

_"Where the hell have you been!" screamed Helene._

"I was at Brock's, mom," said Reba nonchalantly.

"You could have called! I was worried sick about you!"

"Well, maybe I didn't want to get lectured about having sex with my boyfriend!"

"You had sex with Brock?" asked Helene shocked.

"Yeah, I did," said Reba a little snappier than usual.

"Do not take that tone of voice with me young lady!"

"You don't understand Mom! I came home yesterday, right on time I must add, and as soon as I walk in the door Daddy starts yelling at me! I was just like... Wow whats going on! He's never been that angry before. He was more angry yesterday than he was when I came home at three in the morning!"

"Your Daddy is just upset. He doesn't get that you are growing up into a young lady."

"I think he does understand, but he doesn't want to. I get that I'm his baby girl, but I don't get why he wants to control me all the time. He told I couldn't see Brock anymore, but I don't think I could do that. I miss him already, and I just said goodbye to him."

"Reba, you'll understand why he is acting this way when you grow up and have children of your own. And I don't think its fair to tell you that you can't see him so I think that I'll have to override him on that decision."

"Thanks Mama. But I'm afraid he won't pay for me to go to the University of Texas if Brock is going there."

"I'll convince him."

"Thanks so much!! I need to go call Brock. Is it alright if I go out with him tonight?"

"Its fine, baby, I'll go talk to your Daddy. You go call Brock."

"I love you Mama."

"You too baby."

Reba quickly walks to the phone and dials Brock's number. The phone rings... one ring, two rings, three rings..... Then he finally picked up.

"Hello?" asked Brock.

"Hey Brock!" exclaimed Reba.

"Reba!" shouted Brock.  
"Did you talk to your Dad?" he asked suddenly afraid of her answer.

"No, but I talked to my Mama. She said that she'd talk to him, and we don't have to stop seeing each other."

"That's great. So... Can I take you out tonight?"

"Of course you can. What were you thinking?"

"We could maybe go out to dinner, and then see a show."

"That sounds great. What time do you want to pick me up?"

"Uhh Reba," started Brock, "I sorta don't want to come on your property because your Daddy might shoot me."

"Do you want me to go over Lorri-Ann's? And then you could me up there?" asked Reba.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Once everything is calmed down around your house, I'll come back."

"Okay. So what time should I be expecting you to pick me up?"

"Eight o'clock sounds okay?"

"Yeah thats fine. Bye Brock."

"Bye Reba."

**Meanwhile JV and Helene have been talking about Reba's situation. **

"JV! We can't tell her that she can't see him anymore! She'd hate us forever!" exclaimed Helene.

"But I don't want her to do something that she'll regret," said JV worried for his daughter.

"She's smart. She won't do something like....that."

"You mean the same thing we did!" exclaimed JV.

"We did not make any mistakes in our lfe regarding our child."

"Child. Right. That's Reba. But remember what happened before we got married? You were pregnant, but we kept it a secret, hoping no one would figure out that you were pregnant before you were married. Don't get me wrong I'm so happy that we got married, and then had Reba. But you remember how hurt you were when you lost that baby, right?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want Reba to ever feel like that."

"I don't either JV," said Helene hugging him, "But we can't tell her that she can't see him because she might run away again, and this time she might never come back."

"Okay. I'm gonna talk to her," said JV.

"Okay. But make sure you tell her that you think its okay for her to keep seeing Brock. She's going out with him tonight. Okay?"

"Yeah."

JV walks away towards Reba's room. But as he's walking he gets sidetracked by the pictures of him and Reba from many different moments in her life.

"I was looking at those before too, Daddy," said Reba.

**A.N. Hahaha i had to leave it there. I hope you like it. I've been working on a lot of other stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. I hope you like it so far.... Here's chapter 6!**

_JV walks away towards Reba's room. But as he's walking he gets sidetracked by the pictures of him and Reba from many different moments in her life._

_"I was looking at those before too, Daddy," said Reba._

"Reba, sweetheart, you are growing up so fast."

"Really? It seems slow."

"Well, believe me it is fast! Look at us here on the day you were born. You were so tiny we were worried about you, but your a survivor. I knew you would make it."

"You really knew?"

"Of course I did. You see that you already had red hair?" asked JV. When he saw Reba nod her head he continued: "Well, that's how I knew. Redheads are always strong."

"You think of strong?" asked Reba.

"Yeah, I know you are. I knew it the first day I gave you your horse, Thunder. He was so big and you were so small, but I knew you'd be okay because if you fell you'd get right on again. You were the perfect spokesperson for the phrase "Cowgirls Don't Cry" because you would get knocked down and stand right back up again."

"Yeah, that's true, Daddy, but I don't think its a very good thing sometimes. If I'm too strong I won't let anybody in!"

"Honey, you let Brock in. You'll let in the ones you want to keep close."

"Thanks Daddy, but why did you get so angry at me yesterday?" asked Reba.

"Reba, you're my little firecracker and I didn't mean to hurt you last night. It's just.... uhm.... I love you way too much for you to throw your life away for some football player that is two years older than you."

"Daddy, I really, really like him. It may have been love at first sight, and I know he feels the same way. He flat-out told me. I was really surprised."

_Flashback:_

_"Reba," Brock said, "I might be falling in love you."_

_"I might be falling in love with you too," said a very shocked but happy Reba._

_End Flashback._

"He came right out and told you he loved you?" asked JV.

"Not exactly. Technically he said that he thought he was falling in love with me, and then I told him I think I might be falling in love with him too."

"But he is two years older than you!"

It's not like we are going to different colleges in the fall. We'll be together at school, and I know he lives in Texas and my heart will always be here in Oklahoma. But it is way too early in our relationship to be talking that serious. I'm not crazy, Daddy. I know there is know way we could ever be thinking of marriage or living together any time soon."

"Okay, as long as you know that much, and you are an adult so technically I can't tell who you can and can't date."

"Daddy, thank you so much for understanding! I love you!" exclaimed Reba.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"I'm going to go call, Brock!"

Reba walks to the phone and dials up Brock's phone number. One ring.... Two rings.... Three rings.... Four rings.... Five rings.... And then nothing. It goes to voicemail.

_"Weird," thought Reba, "I'll just leave a message."_

"Hey, Brock, it's me. Just calling to let you know that I talked to my dad and he's okay with us now. Call me back. Bye."

**A.N. Kinda short I know... I just really wanted to update. Hope you like. Expect more.. I hope. Until next time....**_ **~Ahmazing~**_


End file.
